x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwolf
Katy Airi Mei Nevada is the members of the The X-men and the second love interest of Wolverine in both X-Men Evolution and Wolverine and the X-Men. Appearance She is shown to be a half-African and half-Japanese with black hair with light brown eyes,she also wears a star necklace. Early Life Katy was the daughter of an African-American police officer Jason Micheal Nevada and the famous Kunoichi Yuki Airi Mei, She was born in Japan but move to Deerfield, Illinois,in the America. She was trained by her parents at age two since she was a quick learner at the time. When she was four years old, her parents were killed when some mad evil scientist killed them. When she on her own for days until she got caught by the same mad scientist and some men and was captured by them, she was experiment by them along with H.Y.D.R.A and Weapon X. Three years later after being experimented on and was forced to fight and kill other victims,she had manged to escape killing some in the process and rescued the prisoners. She had grew hatred of the scientist and the men who killed her parents and including H.Y.D.R.A and Weapon X. After the incident, Katy deiced to move to New York and live in the streets in her dog form and deiced not to trust humans nor anyone. She met a old dog name Haku and young dog Rune who are two strays and taught her ways to live in the streets. One night when she was on her own (Few months after Haku passed away form sickness and Rune was adopted by a human family). She saw a building on fire,she was about to move on until she heard a little girl's parents screaming saying that their daughter and her puppy is trapped inside. Katy without thinking rushed into the building with her fast speed, rescuing the young girl and her puppy, returning them to her family before running off into the alley unknown to her she was being watched by Professor X . Then she was found in the alley in her animal form by Charles Xavier who noticed her abilities and gave her the chance to come to the school of gifted youngsters which she hesitated at first because of her trauma and her trust problems with men but then she excepted. She became a mentor to young mutants, guiding them in the use of their powers. Becoming an X-Men After years of training she became a member of the X-Men during the time she met and started to have a crush on Logan when he came into the institute, (in both Evolution and Wolverine and The X-Men) but never show it since she losses her ex boyfriend Paul John who was killed in a car accident and Logan had loss his lover Sonia Kyle by Sabertooth. During the series the two even develop feelings for each other. Meets and adopted Vizuri Vizuri was rescued by Katy when she was nearly a newborn cheetah cub,after her mother died form sickness and birth problems along with her older siblings. She was experimented,mix with panther and Lion DNA and gain a fire ability in the process. When Katy burst into the lab,witness the experiment she had killed the cruel scientist (not Dr.Gero) and rescued the poor cub, took care and raised as her own pet. She had trained Vizuri to control her Pyrokinesis. Personality Katy is clam,loyal and brave,she sometimes a loner which she likes sometimes (before join the X-Men), she hangs out with others whenever she can, Due to her powerful mutant powers she has to keep her anger under control because she also had a demon abilities as well which she didn't know about and had developed during her childhood, and allowing if her powers to release and run free she'll have troubled to controlled her demon powers will caused untold damage.She became a mother figure to the young mutants. Power and abilities *'animal shifting powers' **'Animal Mimicry' **'Enhanced Senses' ***'Night Vision' ***'Enhanced Sense of Smell' ***'Enhanced Hearing' **'Fangs' **'Retractable Claws' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Flight' *'Longevity' Elemental Control *'Ice Powers' *'Demon Powers ' *'Shadow cloak ' Gallery Thank you.jpg winter_stroll_with_mom_by_whitefox2k18-dbw61vb.jpg dS2UUo22PNikvSYo.gif Category:Superhumans Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:NightShade2K18 Category:Mothers Category:Howletts